A
Witch by リョータイ and すずきP "The sad tale of a Prince and a Witch" There isn't really a single singer for this, but the lyrics page says that Megurine Luka is the main singer and everyone else is the chorus. So yeah. I also figured out how to make subs fade~ Whoo~ Good timing too because they way I cheated to get the subs on there without the lyrics showing up required it. I feel somewhat accomplished. So, as far as the story goes, Luka and Gakupo play the parts of the Witch and the Prince (respectively). Miku is a priest or something that gets jealous or sees something completely wrong with the Prince+Witch 4ever thing going on. So she asks God for forgiveness for being a tattletale(maybe) and tells on Luka. Later on, Luka uses the birds to take her away after telling Gakupo "If you really think everything was just my magic, then go ahead and burn me!". He does, but doubts himself anyway. I could be wrong about some of that, but I'm pretty sure Luka was a witch and Miku wasn't just lying to get to Gakupo. I'm not even sure they got to the burning part. I'm translating songs to practice my Japanese grammar and get used to seeing kanji, so this translation may not be the most accurate, but I do try my best~ If you wanna tell me something that's wrong with the translation, go ahead, be brutal. Romaji: saa mite goran kanashii ohanashi saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na aru ouji to koi wo shitasou na toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku juujika ni dakare sora aogu Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! inori no koe nado kakikesare Opus transit in otium kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii La mortz est super nos! saa mite goran moeru you na sora wo saa wasureru na seigi no honoo wo aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na aru ouji wo taburakashitasou na miryou suru mahou ni torawareta mono no shiawase na toki wa sugisarishi juujika ni tsunagi akuma yobu Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! ashiki jumon wo sakebu mae ni Virtus migrat in vitium kano tsumi naru majutsu ni shinpan wo Nunc cuncta rerum debita kono seinaru honoo wo hanatsu ga ii Exorbitant a semita kaku munashiki hito no orokashisa Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! ano yuuhi no aka wa moetsudzuke La mortz est super nos! toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku juujika ni dakare sora aogu Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! inori no koe nado kakikesare Opus transit in otium kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara Nunc cunta rerum debita nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii Exorbitant a semita kono akaku moeyuru hi no you na Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! chi no namida no wake wo wasureru na La mortz est super nos! English: Rin: Come, listen to this sad story Rin: Come, don't forget to prepare a handkerchief Len: It seems that there was a witch in a land Len: and it seems that she fell in love with a prince Luka&Gakupo: Let's forget about the magic that stops time Luka&Gakupo: Now is a time of joy Luka: Held by the cross, I look up at the sky Everyone: Repent! Repent Luka: Erase the voices of prayer Everyone: Dedication reduced to nothing Luka: If you call this love black magic Everyone: Repent! Repent Luka: then light the flames of hatred Everyone: Death is weighing upon us! Rin&Len: Come, take a look at the burning sky Rin&Len: Come, don't forget the flames of justice Rin&Len: It seems that there was a Witch in a land Rin&Len: and it seems that she decieved the prince Miku&Gakupo: To those who were captured by her alluring magic Miku&Gakupo: your times of joy are over Miku: A demon calls out, tied to a cross Everyone: Repent! Repent! Miku: Before shouting its evil spell, Everyone: Virtue reduced to Vice Gakupo: If you judge that crime of black magic Everyone: Now, everything is Miku&Gakupo: light the sacred flames Everyone: She's lost her way Luka&Gakupo: The foolishness of empty-headed people Everyone: Repent! Repent! Luka&Gakupo: That evening sun's red will continue to burn Everyone: Death is weighing upon us! Luka&Gakupo: Let's forget about the magic that stops time Luka&Gakupo: Now is a time of joy Luka: Held by the cross, I look up at the sky Everyone: Repent! Repent! Luka: Erase the voices of prayer Everyone: Dedication reduced to nothing Luka: If you call this love black magic Everyone: Now, everything is Luka: then light the flames of hatred Everyone: She's lost her way Luka&Gakupo: Like this red, burning flame Everyone: Repent! Repent! Luka&Gakupo: Don't forget the reason for your bitter tears Everyone: Death is weighing upon us! sm14835645